Sebastian's Little Sister (On Hiatus)
by Sutcliff23
Summary: Scarlett is Sebastian's younger sister. She used to work in the circus before running away after a sudden realization. She goes to the Phantomhive Manor and becomes Ciel's tutor. After awhile she meet everyone and starts falling for a certain butler by the name of Claude Faustus. Probably spelled his name wrong. Contains character's from both seasons
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _I can do this_, I thought taking another deep breath. I took a small step, placing a foot on the thin wire before me. There was no net beneath me, nothing to break my fall but a hard dirt ground.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you…Scarlett Michaelis" Alexander, the ring master said smiling up at me.

From my place on the tightrope I bowed and did a small cartwheel and back flip combo. I smiled and as my red curls bounced in their pony tail. I did another back flip but this time I grabbed the rope with my hands and did a handstand.

I did another flip, a few more cartwheels before the big finally. Jumping from the tight rope and grabbing the trapeze bar below and landed on my feet in front of the audience unharmed. Easy as pie. I took a deep breath and jumped off the tight rope and grabbed the trapeze. I did a flip and grabbed the next one before jumping down and landing on the ground on my feet.

The audience was stunned into silence. I bowed and they erupted into applause. "I'm glad you enjoyed our performance. Please come again" I said.

After the tent was cleared I went back stage.

"Excellent show as usual Scarlett" Alexander said leaning against the wall.

"Thanks" I replied pulling my hair out of his pony tail. I ran my hand through it and fluffed it out a bit.

Alexander came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Come to my room tonight" he whispered before pulling back and leaving.

I sank into the chair in front of my dressing mirror and started taking off my jewelry. It was the same thing every night. No matter what.

I changed out of my costume and packed up my things. I looked down as I went to his room. Every one hated me. I was sleeping with the ringmaster and they all new. I a great demon, next to my brother, was sleeping with a man just to be fed a soul or two. I even hated myself.

I started to knock on his door then paused. _What am I doing, _I thought. _I'm giving myself away to a man for food_, I added.

Suddenly I felt sick and disgusted with myself. I quietly walked backwards and away from his room and back to my dressing area. I grabbed my bag and shoved what ever I could into it.

Crystal walked over with a slight disgust look on her face as she looked at me. "You got a letter slut" she said dropping it onto the make up table. I picked it up and opened it, instantly recognizing my brother's hand writing.

_Dear sister, _

_I apologize for not returning your letter as quickly as you wished, I've been busy with my new master. A thirteen year old brat. I hope all is well with you. I hear your circus act is very amazing, perhaps when if and when it comes to England I shall catch a show and we can catch up. I must go now, the brat is waiting for his afternoon tea. I'll be expecting your reply soon._

_Your brother, Sebastian_

I couldn't help smile a little. Of all the names, it's Sebastian and he's working for a thirteen year old. I looked at the envelope and saw the address. I looked around before putting the letter back into the envelope and put the envelope into my bag.

I pulled out the small box I kept my earns and shoved it into my pocket. I stood up and looked around before sneaking out breaking into a run as I got farther away. Running away wasn't the best move since Alexander swore he would kill me if I ever did.

I had enough money for a train ticket from Russia to England. All I had to do was get to the train station and I'd be home free. I stopped running for a minute. I needed a disguise. Anyone would recognize me. I found a large set of tree's and dug around in my bag for something to wear.

I changed into all black and put on a black sheer mask to cover my face from the nose down. I pulled my hair up into a bun and kept it in place with a pin.

I shoved my other clothes into my bag and continued to the train station. I bought my train ticket with success and boarded the train. I didn't breath 'til the train pulled from the station and we were out of Russia. Few Weeks Later


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1:

I looked at the address on the envelope then at the address on the very large manor in front of me. This was the right place alright. I smoothed out my clothes thankful I had remember to pack my good clothes with me and walked up to the door. I knocked three times and waited.

"Welcome to Phamtomhive ma…Scarlett" Sebastian said actually shocked.

"Hello" I replied with a slight smile. "I know I should've sent a letter in advance but…" I trailed off and wiped a small tear that dare make its way down my cheek. "May I come in?" I asked.

"Yes of course" he answers taking my bag.

I stepped inside and he shut the door behind me. "We can talk in the kitchen" he said starting to walk.

I followed him and kept my head down as force of habit. When we got to the kitchen he put my bag down next to the small table and I sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

I nodded and he set a tea kettle on the stove before sitting down across from me. "I thought you were in Russia" he said.

"I was" I replied. "I got some time off" I lied. "Figured I'd come see my favorite brother. If you're busy though I can go."

"Don't talk nonsense" he said.

The tea kettle started to whistle and he took it off the stove before dropping in the tea leaves. He handed me a china tea cup with tea and I took a sip. "Mmmm. Cinnamon tea, my favorite" I said taking another sip.

"Oye Sebastian" a man said coming into the kitchen. He paused when he saw me. "Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Scarlett" I said with a polite smile. "I'm Sebastian's younger sister."

"You have a younger sister?" he asked Sebastian.

"Yes Bard" he answered somewhat stiffly.

"You never mentioned one" the man said

Sebastian got a slight annoyed look on his face, kind of like the one he would give me when I was bothering him when I was little.

"Maybe I should go" I said standing up

"Sit" Sebastian ordered.

I sat down in the chair and kept my mouth shut.

"Is there something you need Bard?" Sebastian asked him.

"I was going to start preparing the master's lunch" he answered.

"That's really not necessary" Sebastian told him. "I will prepare the young master's lunch."

He scowled. "I'm the cook" he said.

"You burn everything" Sebastian replied. "You do not cook with flame throwers."

The man, Bard, rolled his eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Help Finny in the garden" Sebastian answered.

"Fine" he said leaving.

"You could've given him a chance" I told Sebastian.

"He would've burned down the house" he replied while standing up. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No" I answered before my stomach growled. "Ok…maybe a little."

He smiled slightly. "Would you like a sandwich?" he asked.

I nodded. "If it's not too much trouble" I answered.

Sebastian made me a sandwich and set it down in front of me. "I must take the young master his lunch. I'll be back shortly" he told me.

"K…thanks" I said.

He put a plate of food on a stray and walked out of the kitchen. I finished my sandwich and started to put the plate in the sink when I saw Sebastian had left behind one of his gloves. I picked it up and alked out of the kitchen.

_A butler never forgets his glove_, I thought.

I basically followed the voice of a little kid and came to a set of double doors that led to an office. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" a young child's voice said.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Sitting at a large desk was a boy about twelve or thirteen. Black hair covering his right eye which had an eye patch leaving one blue one visible and he had somewhat pale skin.

"I'm sorry for the interruption sir but Sebastian left his glove in the kitchen" I told him bowing.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"This is my younger sister my lord" Sebastian answered walking over.

I held the glove out to him and he took it imminently pulling it on. "I told you to wait in the kitchen" he said.

"A butler who forgets his gloves isn't worth his salt" I replied.

"You never mentioned a sister" the boy said.

"Forgive me my lord" Sebastian replied bowing.

"What's you name?" he asked me.

"Scarlett sir" I answered.

"Sebastian I've finished with my lunch. You may take it away and have the rest of day off" he said.

"Are you sure my lord?" he asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Thank you my lord" Sebastian said taking the tray. I followed him out of the room and shut the door.

"He seems nice" I said once we were in the kitchen.

Sebastian cleaned the dishes and put them away. "Would you like to go to town?" he asked. "I have some items I need to buy."

"Sounds fun" I answered.

"So what's the real reason for your visit?" Sebastian asked me.

"What I can't come visit my brother?" I asked while looking at a cart of flowers.

"Scarlett" he said.

"I quit the circus" I told him while starting to walk away.

"Why would you go and do that? I distinctly remember you telling me you were going to join the circus no matter what then storming out" he replied.

"That was also years ago" I pointed out. "6 years to be exact."

I picked up a black rose and smelled it. "Besides I think it's time for a change" I said putting the rose back. "I finished school. Maybe I'll become a tutor."

"You look a few years too young to be a tutor" Sebastian pointed out.

"I'm only a few years younger than you" I said.

"Yes but in mortal years you're still only 16" he replied with a slight smirk.

I smacked his arm. "Shut up. You're what 30 in mortal years" I teased.

"24" he corrected smiling a little. "But if you want to tutor, you could tutor master Ciel."

"Working for your boss?" I asked. "Won't that be awkward for you?"

"Nothing is awkward for me" he answered. "Besides this way I can keep an eye on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while walking. I picked up an apple. "Have you ever wondered if that whole an apple a day keeps the doctor away is true?" I asked before putting the apple down.

"It doesn't really matter in our case" he replied.

I followed him as he started walking away. I hooked my arm through his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just missed you" I answered.

It started raining a bit as we walked back to the mansion and we were both pretty wet when we finally made it back. I picked up the hem of my dress as we went inside. "What a stroke of luck" I said pushing my sopping wet hair behind my ear.

"Come on. You'll catch hypothermia" he said leading me down the hall. We went upstairs and he opened a door to a bedroom. "I'll bring your bag up. The bathroom is right through there" he told me pointing to a door.

I nodded. He left closing the door behind him. I went to the door he pointed to and opened it. I let out a whistle. This bathroom was very nice. I went over and turned on the faucet for the bathtub. I started to get out of my clothes when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I said.

Sebastian came in with towels. "I'll just leave these here" he said setting the towels on the counter before leaving. The door shut behind him.

I stripped out of my clothes and got into the bathtub before breaking down and crying softly. My tears mixed with the steam. I washed up before getting out and wrapping a towel around me. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at myself.

I was pale, thin, my hair wasn't as bouncy or good as usual, I had dark circles under my eyes even though demons don't necessarily need sleep, even my eyes looked dull and lifeless.

I dried off and changed into a nightdress that stopped just above my knees and pulled on a thin coat over it. I brushed my hair wincing at all the tangles. I gave up after the fifth time my brush got tangled and just pulled it up.

I sighed before getting up and going to find Sebastian. He was in the kitchen making tea. "Enjoy your bath?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered staying in the doorway.

He looked up at me and he seemed to actually take in my appearance this time. He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be ok" he whispered. "You can talk about it when you're ready."

It was rare for Sebastian to ever show actual emotions, but when he did it always met it would be ok. I nodded and hugged him back. We stayed like that 'til the tea pot went off and he poured us a cup. It was mint this time.

"You start next week" he told me breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up from my tea cup.

"Tutoring. You start next week" he answered.

I nodded. "Thanks" I said.

He nodded back.


	3. Month Later

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay i was having writers block for the second chapter but here it is finally...please dont be mad at me i had a lot of things going on...i hope you guys like it

* * *

Chapter 2:

I had been here almost a whole month so far. It's actually not bad. Ciel is a horrible student, but a smart kid. When I'm not tutoring him, usually I just stay in my room and read or practice my violin and at night I talk with Sebastian and help him get ready for the next day.

"Ciel" a blond boy called running into the room and pushing past me.

Ciel scowled. "What do you want Alois?" he asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to drop by?" the boy asked pouting.

"No you're not" Ciel answered.

Alois looked younger then Ciel and he probably was. He had blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

He hopped up and sat on the desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"My apologies my lord. I tried to stop them" Sebastian said walking in with another butler.

He was definitely older then Sebastian. Black hair combed back neatly, golden eyes covered by glasses and pale skin. He was demon I could tell right off the bat and he was pretty attractive.

"Well you didn't try hard enough" Ciel said glaring at Alois.

"So mean" Alois teased.

He pinched Ciel's cheek and Ciel swatted his hand away. "I have work to do" he told the annoying blond.

"What? History? Boring" Alois said.

"I'll have you know history is quit fascinating" Scarlett said picking up the books Alois had knocked onto the floor and stacking them neatly. "Clearly you wouldn't know it if it hit you in the face" she muttered.

Alois scowled. "Seems your maid doesn't know her place" he sneered.

"I am not his maid, I'm his tutor" Scarlett told him. "And he has work to do."

"See" Ciel said.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Well stop working and play with me" he replied.

"I said no" Ciel said narrowing his eyes.

"How about tea? If you have tea with me I'll let you go back to your boring history" he said.

"Swear?" Ciel asked.

"I swear" he answered.

"Fine. Sebastian, prepare tea and I guess something sweet" Ciel replied.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said.

"Go help him Claude" Alois replied.

"Yes your highness" the butler in question said before following Sebastian out.

I took the textbook that was in front of his desk and marked his place before setting it on top of the others. I picked them all up and started to leave when Alois stepped in front of me. He smirked.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Move" I answered.

"Nope" he said.

"I really hate brats" I replied shifting the textbooks to one arm.

He frowned. "I am not a brat" he said.

"Your action's say otherwise" Ciel replied.

I snuck passed Alois and he didn't seem to notice until I was out the door. I put the textbooks in my room and went to the kitchen to see if Sebastian needed help.

He and Claude were having a glaring contest while making tea.

"Need any help?" I asked while walking over.

Sebastian turned to look at me, glare completely gone. "No need, we've got it" he answered.

"This your little friend?" Claude asked.

"No. I'm his sister" I answered. "Scarlett."

"My, I didn't know he had a sister" Claude said.

"You never asked" Sebastian answered simply with a hint of smugness in his tone. He started to prepare the chocolate cake Ciel liked so much while Claude was making a fruit tart.

I reached for a strawberry and popped it into my mouth. "I must say…that Alois is quite a brat. I Feel sorry for you" I told Claude. "You must want to strangle him."

Sebastian listened quietly. I ate another strawberry. I loved strawberries, they were to just die for. No pun intended.

"I would advise it if you didn't speak of his highness like that" Claude said.

"I always tell the truth sorry" I replied. I wasn't lying. I wasn't exactly sure if it was for all demons but I can't lie, I don't always like that fact but it's useful.

"Scarlett please stop eating the strawberries. There will not be enough for the young lord's cake" Sebastian said moving them out of my way.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Perhaps you could go watch them. They get very hard to handle" Sebastian said.

I nodded and went back up to Ciel's office. I could already hear the two arguing. Well, one is whining, the other arguing.

"How about we play a game" I said going into the office catching both of their attentions.

Alois's eyes perked up and he smirked slightly. "What kind of game?" he asked.

"Hide and go seek" I answered. "I'll count. You hide."

"You're on" Alois said taking Ciel's hand and dragging him out.

"Ah ah ah ah" I said blocking the door. "You have to hide separately."

"But-"

"I guess we don't have to play a game" I interrupted.

"…Fine" Alois mumbled.

I covered my eyes and started counting. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" I counted before uncovering my eyes.

I walked out of the hall and started to look. I debated on looking for Alois first but I didn't like him and I intended to prove that to him so I went to look for Ciel.

"Scarlett. What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as I started to walk past the kitchen.

"Nothing" I answered innocently.

"Scarlett" he said warningly.

"…I'm playing hide and seek with Ciel and Alois" I replied. "I'm looking for Ciel first. Alois pisses me off."

Claude smiled slightly at that.

"Well find them" Sebastian ordered.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh calm down Bastian…it's not like they're in any harm" I said.

"Find them" he replied eyes glowing bright pinkish red.

"Ok ok just calm down" I said stepping back. "I'll go find them" I added while leaving and going upstairs.

After twenty minutes I found Ciel in one of the empty guest rooms at the far end of the hall. It took less time to find Alois because he was hiding in Ciel's closet like the little pervert he was.

Sebastian and Claude were setting up the tea and little treats in Ciel's office when we returned. Alois was pouting having a little hissy fit since we found him rather quickly.

Ciel and Alois sat on the couches across from each other. I sat in the chair between the couches and kept my eyes on both of them Claude stood behind Alois and Sebastian stood behind Ciel. It was very quiet.

I took my own cup of tea and took a sip. Vanilla flavored. I shot Sebastian a hidden smile.

Alois was watching me. I could feel his gaze as I ignored him. "Hey" he said.

"Hay is for horses" I replied picking up a strawberry.

Ciel took a sip of his tea but there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

Alois frowned. "Answer me" he ordered.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I said so" he answered.

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to" I said. "You have no control over me."

He scowled. "Ciel, you should really teach her some manners" he said. "Poking out her eyes works exceptionally well. Don't stop until you hear a slight pop" he added smirking at me.

"Forgive my boldness my lord but if anyone were to hurt my little sister, I would surely kill them without hesitation" Sebastian said with a small smile.

"I believe you" Ciel muttered.

Alois's eyes went as big as saucers at this bit of information. "Sister?" he asked.

"Yes I'm his sister" I answered.

I saw a hinting smirk in Alois's eyes. He was planning something now. "I think we'll take our leave now" Alois said while standing up.

"Allow me to walk you out" I replied beating Sebastian to the punch line.

Once we were downstairs I leaned in the doorway. "I saw the way you were looking at Ciel" I whispered to him. "He's Sebastian's and if you lay a hand on him you're death will be long and painful."

Claude smirked. "As if you could. I'm older then both of you" he said.

I smiled pleasantly. "We'll see about that" I replied. "Enjoy the rest of you day."

I shut the door in his face and went back upstairs. Sebastian had finished cleaning up and Ciel was at his desk scowling at Sebastian meaning he took away the slice of cake he was eating.

Sebastian left leaving Ciel and I alone. I walked over to his desk and pulled a small plate containing to slices of chocolate cake.

"How did you get those past him?" he asked.

"You learn a few tricks with him as an older brother" I answered.


	4. Invitaions

_Invitations_

"My lord this arrived for you in the morning mail" Sebastian said while handing a letter to Ciel.

Ciel took it and opened it. "It's from Alois. He's invited us to his Halloween party" he said tossing the letter onto the table. "Burn it."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said taking the letter.

I plucked it out of Sebastian's fingers and sat on the on the couch. "Sounds like it might be fun" I said.

"Hardly" Ciel said rolling his eyes. "Last time we went he tried to kill me."

"He's only jealous" I said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" he asked.

"Of course. Ciel has a better butler then Alois. And a much more interesting one" I answered.

"Maybe we should attend this party" Ciel said. "But Sebastian, why don't you take that night off. I think Scarlett shall provide better company."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said.

I followed Sebastian out and he turned to shoot me a glare. "What are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

"He's less likely to attack ceil if you're not there. Besides, I can protect Ciel just as well" I told him. "Besides, even demons need a little rest."

Sebastian took the invitation from me. "I don't know whether to be mad or thankful" he said.

"How about both" I offered.

He rolled his eyes. "Just help me prepare dinner" he said.

* * *

Author's note: Yes i know, i haevnt posted in awhile and this one is incredibly short but don't worry the next chapter will have lots of detail and a little meeting between two people...so please bare with me


	5. Parties

Parties:

I stood behind Ciel with a fan covering the bottom half of my face a black satin mask covering my eyes with black ribbon tied underneath my hair to keep it from slipping off. I wore one of the outfits I had while in the circus. It was all black with the front stopping just before my knees and the back floor length and velvet. I wore black sheer stockings and a pair of lace up knee boots with a small heel. I had my curls arranged almost as a halo.

Ciel was dressed as a ringmaster. He wore a red coat with a pair of black trousers with a red sash around his waist. He had a walking cane that actually went well with it quite considerably as well as his eye patch.

Sebastian merely rolled his eyes at the costumes before we left and I returned a smile. We had received many compliments already.

"Ciel, you made it" Alois said practically tackling Ciel in a hug. He was dressed as a pirate complete with a sword and an eye patch.

Claude stood behind him dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh and he pulled It off quite well. We nodded to each other politely and I closed my fan.

Alois pulled away from Ciel and grinned. "Why don't we let them entertain us while we sit and watch" he told Ciel.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Ciel asked trying to pry Alois's arm off of him.

"Claude, dance with Scarlett" he said ignoring Ciel.

"Yes your highness" Claude replied turning to face me. "My lady" he said holding out his hand.

I looked to Ciel. "Your wishes my lord?" I asked.

He took a calming breath. "Indulge him" he answered as he and Alois sat down.

Claude looked to the musicians and gave a slight nod and the music changed. I smiled. "The Devil's tango. How appropriate" I said.

He smirked and led me out. "It seems fitting no?" he asked as it started to speed up.

"Enough talk Mr. Faustus" I answered.

All the guest seem to move away as we started the dance, watching us in awe. We couldn't help but share a secret smile.

"Sebastian would go berserk if he saw this" I whispered.

"Sebastian's not here" Claude replied smirking and pulling me closer pressing our bodies together.

"He's always here Claude" I said.

The dance came to an end and every one applauded and we bowed respectfully before returning to Alois and Ciel.

"Is my lord pleased?" I asked with a small bow.

Ciel nodded shooting Alois a slight smirk. Alois scowled slightly. "Another dance. This one even faster" he said.

"Your highness, any fast dance would be a breeze for us" I told him smiling behind my fan. "It would seem slow to us."

His scowled darkened. "Claude I order you to dance with her fir the entire night" he said.

"Yes, your highness" Claude replied.

"My lord?" I asked.

"Humor him" Ciel answered.

I nodded and hid an even bigger smile as Claude and I walked back out. "Torture by dance, how horrible" I mocked.

Claude bit back a smirk as we melted into the slow waltz. "It seems rather dull though" he said.

I looked back to where Alois was talking to Ciel and Ciel was reluctantly replying sometimes. "Why work for a little brat like Alois?" I asked. "You could've done so much better."

"It's not about the person, it's about the soul" he answered.

"But that's not always the case is it?" I asked more to myself. "Sometimes the demon's too greedy to see the truth behind the matter no?"

"All demons are greedy" he pointed out.

I smiled up at him. "They want what they can't have" I replied stepping around him. "That part is a known fact."

He caught my hand and stepped behind me now wrapping a free arm around my waist. "You play to many games Scarlett Michaelis. You're going to lose this one tonight however" he whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked moving out of his grasp. I gave a little finger wave before intercepting a dancing pair smiling politely at the man.

Claude's eyes flashed liquid gold and he caught my gaze. He was the cat and I was now the mouse in his eyes.

I moved to the next gentleman as Claude got closer each turn before making my way to Ciel. I held out my hand and smiled at him. "Care to dance my lord?" I asked.

"What happened to Claude?" Alois asked.

"I believe he has been caught up in the dance" I answered as Ciel stood up.

Alois scowled and I as usual only smiled.

"You're playing a game" Ciel stated plainly.

"Aren't you so smart my lord" I said leading us through the guests keeping a steady lookout for Claude.

"You and Sebastian are alike aren't you?" he asked.

"That is where you are wrong my lord. Sebastian hates childish games" I answered.

Ciel nodded and we continued to dance for a bit.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked.

"Just…distracted" he answered.

"Distraction is the worst curse" I said moving us back towards the chairs.

Claude and Alois were talking in hushed tones. Ciel sat back down in his seat. "You found me" I said to Claude with a teasing smile.

"How about a walk" he replied.

Ciel gave a nod and I followed Claude out of the room. "Don't worry. Alois has no intention of pulling any tricks on Ciel" Claude said catching my gaze.

We walked through the hall of the mansion and made it to an unoccupied balcony. I leaned against the balcony ledge and braced my hands on it. "You make quite the pharaoh" I told him while racking my gaze over his body noting the toned chest.

"And what are you supposed to be?" he asked doing the same as I had to him.

"Take a wild guess" I answered.

"An angel" he said. "Refused from heaven for being sinful."

I smiled. "Not even close" I replied. "One more try."

He pretended to think. "A ringmaster's assistant" he answered.

"Why assistant?" I asked. "Why not ringmaster myself."

"Ringmaster is too up front for you" he answered. "You prefer the shadows no?" he asked moving closer bracing both hands on either side of me resting on the banister.

"Which type?" I asked.

"Not yet front shadow nor back. Somewhere…slightly in between" he answered.

He brought one hand up to my throat and ran his finger across it. "You prefer to be behind the scenes" he whispered. "Working the back."

I smiled. "Aren't you smart" I replied.

He moved his upward more and traced my bottom lip. "So I've heard" he murmured.

I beat him to the punch line and kissed him weaving my fingers through his hair. He places his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He ran his tongue across my lip and I bit it playfully causing him to smirk against my lips. He pulled back slightly so that our mouths were barely touching.

"We should return to our prospective lords" he whispered brushing my lips with his own.

I nodded. He stepped back severing all body contact and we walked back to Ciel and Alois. Ciel stood as we approached.

"We're leaving now" he said.

I nodded. "It was an eventful night. Thank you for allowing me to join" I told Alios.

I followed Ciel out and helped him into the awaiting carriage. "Did you enjoy your game?" Ciel asked.

I looked out the window and smiled. "The game has only begun" I answered.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I don't have time for games" he said.

"Everyone has time for a game" I replied.

He leaned back and closed his eye. "Only if they are the winner."


	6. The Past Will Always Haunt You

The Past Will Always Haunt You

I hummed under my breath as I walked through town. I was out running errands for Sebastian. I had been cooped up in the house for too long and I was getting restless. I smiled to some of the women that passed by as I headed to the fabric store.

"Running away? How cowardly."

I froze. "Alexander?" I whispered.

"Hello dear. How are you?" he asked.

I turned around and managed a small smile. "Fine…how are you?" I asked.

He gave a feral smile and slipped his arm under my hair gripping the back of my neck. "Shame on you for running away love. I was worried to death about you" he whispered into my ear while squeezing slightly. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

He smiled and tipped his hat at a few passing women with children. "Afternoon" he murmured. He looked back at me and moved his hand to my lower back. "Walk" he demanded.

I nodded and let him guide me as we walked. We stopped at an inn and he opened the door ushering me inside. He smiled at the man behind the counter as he led me upstairs. "I got the best room possible…and I intend to get my money's worth" he told me as he opened to the door to a room.

Alexander closed it behind us. He pulled off his coat and hung it up. "Would you like anything to drink? Water, wine, something a little stronger?" he mocked while lounging on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Don't be shy. I won't bite...much" he smirked.

I reluctantly sat down and he put his arm around me. "How about a soul hmm? You're looking a pale there and I happen to have your favorite type...The soul of a very bad person" he said.

_Like you, _I thought bitterly.

He held it out to me. "Go on. Take it" he said.

I looked at it. My stomach growled a little. He streatched out his hand more a smile playing at his lips. "Go on Scarlett" he said.

I reachd out and took it from him. He smiled as if giving his permisson. I ate it and it was delicious. I licked my lips giving a light hum of content. Alexander tucked a curl behind my ear. "Delious hmm?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from my dear. You know that" he said. "Just come back to me. You and me, no one else."

"What about the circus?" I asked.

"I sold it to be with you" he answered. "Now, be a good girl and go back to work. I'll more for you tonight."

He wove his fingers through my hair and tightened his grip on it. "Leave me like that again and it will be your last got that" he whispered.

I nodded. "I won't leave you" I replied.

He smiled and kissed me letting go of my hair. "That's a very good girl...now run along and go play your little games."

I got up and quickly left. I bumped into some one on my out. "Sorry" I apologized.

"Quite alright Scarlett."

I looked up and smiled slightly. "Claude, what a surprise" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping" he answered. "I am preparing a large dinner tongight. I believe Alois has invited the three of you."

He looked at his watch. "Perhaps we can contiues this converstation while walking" he said.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to make your highness unhappy" I mocked.

We started walking.

"Might I ask why you were comming out of an inn?" he asked.

"Directoins. I got lost" I lied.

"You're a horrible liar" he pointed out. "You can tell me, I understand if you want to keep it secret from dear Sebastian."

"I'd rather not talk about it...I'll leave you to your shopping" I told him.

I flashed him a smile before walking away.

* * *

I sunk lower in the bath tub disgsted with myself. I let Alexander in again. All for a mesley soul. I flicked the water with my finger not even bothering to look up as Sebastian stepped in with fresh towels.

"Faustus seemed disapointed you weren't at dinner with Ciel tonight" he said.

"Imagine that. Mr. Put together, disappointed because of little me not being there" I replied.

Sebastian walked over. "Are you alright. You're teasing was all bark and no bite" he stated.

"Tired" I lied.

He frowned. "That's odd" he said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Well get some rest then. I'll check on you in the morning."

I nodded and he left shutting the door. I sighed and sunk lower. Absoluetly disguted with myself.


	7. Author's Note

i am officaily stuck on the next chapter for the story, if you guys have any idea feels free to leave a comment or pm me...i hope to have an idea soon.


	8. Accidents

Secrets Revealed

I slipped out of the Inn and made my way through town. I hastily buttoned up my coat shuddering. Even though I had pretty much washed myself raw before leaving I could still smell Alexander on me.

"Scarlett, what a surprise."

I looked up and saw Claude. He smiled slightly. "And where might you be coming from?" he asked approaching.

I plastered a smile onto my face. "It is quite rude to ask a women of her business" I teased.

He leaned in close. "You reek of dark magic Scarlett, I wouldn't start playing games now" he murmured. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for tea?"

"Sounds lovely" I answered.

He smiled. "Excellent" he said.

I followed him back to the Trancy manor and we sat in the kitchen while he prepared the tea. I rested my chin on my hand and smiled at him. "So, is his highness asleep?" I asked.

"Alois has the flu, I have given him some tea and he will be sleep for quite some time" Claude answered. "We may talk freely if we wish."

I leaned back in my chair more and drummed my fingers on the table. "I suppose you'd like to know why I was leaving the inn then?" I asked.

He got up as the tea finished and poured us each a cup before returning to his seat. "Only if you are willing to share" he answered.

I sighed. "A couple centuries ago I ran away from home and joined the circus as a tightrope walker and as one of the trapeze acts. The ringleader, Alexander was a wizard in black magic I guess you could say. He was quite the looker too and knew I was a demon" I started.

I cleared my throat some before continuing. "I like the life essences of a pure soul they…they're quite delicious. Alexander caught me feeding off of one of the new circus recruits. He made up some excuse claiming to talk to me and led me outside. I thought he would be mad at me, instead he held out a soul to me, gave it to me…I knew there was a catch but I was hungry and I ate the soul. How he managed to find such a pure soul was beyond me."

I took a sip of my tea and set the cup down. "We struck a deal…he would bring me souls and I would stay with him and work with him…I shouldn't have been surprised when we first slept together and it became habit after that. Slowly he started to treat me better than the other girls and they noticed it, wasn't too long before they found out I was sleeping with the ringmaster of the circus. I lost the friends that I had and the ones I tried to get along with."

I felt a tear run down my cheek and hastily wiped it away. "Sebastian's letter brought me into reality and I ran again. To London. A month ago Alexander tracked me down, he threatened to reveal everything, to kill me…they say we demon's aren't afraid of anything, but he scares me and…we fell into routine. He gives me souls I sleep with him."

Claude stood up and took the seat next to me taking my chin turning it so I faced him. He wiped one of my tears away. "Tears are not something I wish to see on your face" he stated before pressing his lips against mine.

I sucked in a sharp breath caught off guard and my instincts took over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled apart we were both flushed and breathing deeply. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You're brother may be wondering where you are" he said.

"He and Ciel are gone for the day" I replied.

I grabbed him by the tie and kissed him again. He pulled me into his lap keeping a strong grip on my waist. I wound my fingers through his hair as he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. Pretty soon our tongues were fighting for dominance his wining against mine in the end. I pulled away from him and caught my breath.

He nuzzled my neck. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sebastian..." I answered.

"Hmmm? Where?" Claude asked.

"How nice of you to keep my sister company Faustus" Sebastian stated.

Claude and I broke apart quickly.

"Sebastian I can-"

Sebastian shot me a dark glare and I looked away. "I warned you before Claude, stay away from my sister" he told him before grabbed my arm and dragging me out after him.

* * *

"What in hells name is wrong with you?!" Sebastian shouted. "I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from him?

"I'm sorry…it just happened" I said.

"Sorry? You were practically having sex in the chair Scarlett" he replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from me. "Go to your room. I cannot deal with this."

"Sebastian I'm sorry really" I whispered.

"Sorry may not be enough this time Scarlett" he replied.

I went up to my room and locked myself in the bathroom before quietly sobbing into my hands. _I'm so sorry Sebastian, it was an accident._


	9. Refusals

6. Refusing

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Alexander's room. He smirked when he saw me. "Scarlett, what a pleasant surprise" he said. "Do come in."

I shook my head no. "I'm fine right here" I replied.

"Very well" he said. "What is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again. "I…I want to break our deal" I told him.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I want to break our deal. I don't want to be a part of this anymore" I told him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Now why on earth would you want to do that?" he asked. "We have a very good thing going." He grabbed my throat and pulled me towards him. "This deal works for the both of us."

He squeezed harder. "You don't want to leave me, this is all the butler's talk isn't it? You're little friend. Faustus I presume?"

I sucked in a sharp breath and he smiled. "It is isn't it? You like him don't you?" he asked.

He pulled me into the room and locked the door. "Let's see how much he likes you after I'm done hmm?" he smirked.

Alexander pushed me down and pulled out a small blade. "Let's start with that angelic face of yours" he mused.

I whimpered and turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and held it in place as he ran the tip of the blade across my cheek. "This will only hurt a bit then quite a lot."

* * *

Claude pulled his watch out to look at the clock and frowned. _Where is Scarlett? _He thought. He snapped the watch closed and put it in his pocket again. It was after midnight and she still wasn't here.

"Hannah I have some things to take care of. Keep a watch on things" he told her before leaving.

Claude walked through town watching in amusement at the activity around him. He moved out of the way as a man and a scarcely dressed women disappeared into an inn. He paused however when a peculiar scent his nose.

He rounded the corner and approached a dark alley noting the smell as it got stronger. Barely fresh demon blood. He came to a halt and covered his mouth in complete shock at the scene before him. Scarlett lay in a complete mess. Her clothes ruined and torn, he could see cuts and bruises on her flesh, dried blood staining her dress and a long jagged cut on her face.

Claude knelt down and pulled off his coat wrapping it around her before gently pulling her into his hold. He spotted a note tied with a ribbon on her wrist and took it opening it.

_ You persuaded her to refuse me for your own reasons and she paid the price dearly, she cried the entire time, but I took care of that. Your move Faustus._

_ Alexander_

Claude shoved the letter into his pocket and gently lifted her up. He returned to the Trancy Manor in record time moving too fast for the mortal eye to see and lay her on his bed.

"Claude I smelled, oh my" Hannah said entering his room. "Isn't she Michaelis sister?"

Timber, Canterbury and Thompson peeked around her.

Claude nodded. "Timber, Canterbury, Thompson, I need a bowl of water, a towel, bandages and clean linens. Now" he told them.

They nodded and disappeared to collect what he asked for. "Hannah…I need you to collect a couple of souls for me. Any will do" he instructed.

"Of course Claude" she replied before leaving.

He pressed a kiss to Scarlett's lips. "You're going to be ok" he whispered.

Timber, Canterbury and Thompson returned with what he needed and set them down. He shooed them out and shut the door before returning to Scarlett. He started by carefully removing her torn clothes and set them in a heap on the floor before proceeding to wipe all the dried blood off of her.

It was an hour before Alois was to wake when Claude finished tending to her wounds. He collected everything and closed the door to his room before getting rid of the tattered clothes and bloodied water.

He turned his head and went to answer the front door as he heard someone knock. "Sebastian. What a surprise" Claude said. "What brings you?"

"Don't play games Faustus. I know she's here" Sebastian told him.

Claude motioned him in and shut the door. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and turned slightly pink as the scent of blood hit him. He growled and grabbed Claude by his shirt. "What have you done?" he snarled.

"It was not I Michaelis. I merely tended to her wounds" he replied. "Please put me down and I'll show you."

Sebastian reluctantly set him down and followed him. Scarlett was still lying on the bed, having not moved a muscle since Claude left. Sebastian was at her side in a spit second. He let out a small growl. "If you didn't cause it, then who did?"

"It is not for me to say" Claude answered.

Sebastian gently lifted her up. "As much as I hate saying this but thank you for…what you did."

Claude only nodded and moved out of the way letting Sebastian pass.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry its another short chapter but i got back to school so i didn't have much time...hoped you liked it


	10. Question, Answers and Letter

Questions and Answers

Sebastian set a cup of tea in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why were you so cut up?" he asked.

"..Accident" I whispered.

"Who did it?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I looked down at the tea.

"Scarlett please. I can't help if you don't tell me" he said. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of me. "There is something wrong and I want to help you."

"I didn't get time off…from the circus…I ran away" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"The…the ringmaster, Alexander…he knew I was a demon and he…he got me souls and would give them to me…but…but I had to sleep with him for them" I whispered. "It went on for six years…I ran away and…he found me a few months ago…Claude found out and he talked me into leaving him…I tried and Alexander. He got mad and said that Claude wouldn't want me if I wasn't…pretty and he..he took a knife and just dragged it across any piece of my face and skin that he could see…and…"

Sebastian pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "Why didn't you tell me Scarlett? I would've done something" he told me.

"I just got so scared….He just…he scares me" I said as tears streamed down my face more.

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything will be ok" he whispered. He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'll take care of everything."

I nodded and hugged him tighter.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. The bruises were all gone and the scars were healing over and fading slowly. I ran my finger over the scar on my face. That one would take the longest to heal.

I pulled on my nightdress and braided my hair turning away from the mirror. Sebastian came in with a tray of tea and set it on the table. "These came for you" he said holding out two envelopes.

I took them and sat on my bed. I recognized Alexander's handwriting instantly and shivered a little. I set it down and opened the other one.

Sebastian left the room shutting the door behind him. I started to read the letter.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_If you reading this I just wanted to send my best wishes on your recovery. It has been quite a little while since we last talked and I'm admitting that I quite miss our little talks in the evening. I hope you recover soon. _

Yours Truly,

Claude Faustus

I smiled and set his letter on the nightstand before picking up Alexander's. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_Scarlett, _

_I am still very upset at you for that little stunt you pulled but I am willing to let it go as long as you promise to never let it happen again. It seems I will be away longer than I expected. I shall inform you when I will return. _

_ Alexander_

I crumpled the letter and threw it into the fireplace and watched it burn. I got up and closed the windows before laying on the bed and looking at Claude's letter. I really hadn't thanked him for what he did and I had no idea how to.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I'll think of something.


	11. Thank you

Thank You

"Where are you going to late?" Sebastian asked me as I buttoned my coat.

"I was going to go talk to Claude if that's alright" I answered.

He nodded. "Just be careful."

"Always am."

I grabbed an umbrella and opened it as I stepped outside. It took me a bit to get to the Trancy manor because I got lost a bit. It was midnight as I knocked.

"Scarlett. This is a surprise" Claude said as he opened the door.

I gripped the umbrella harder as I took a deep breath. "I hope I'm not intruding" I replied.

"No. Of course not. Please come in out of the rain" he said.

I closed the umbrella and stepped into the warmth of the room. _Ok now or never, _I thought. I grabbed Claude by the tie and pressed a kiss to his lips catching him off guard. He almost instantly started to move his lips against mine wrapping an arm around my waist drawing me closer.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I blushed. "A thank you….you saved my life" I answered.

He smiled and kissed me again. Gently this time. "It was my pleasure" he said.

We went to the kitchen. Hannah was folding a pile of towels.

"Hannah why don't you retire early tonight. I can finish up here" Claude told her.

She nodded and left the kitchen with the triplets following behind her. Claude shut the door behind them as they left and cleared the table.

"Tea?" he asked.

I nodded and he set the tea kettle on the stove. He turned and I kissed him again. He turned on the stove and wrapped his arm around my waist. The water started boiling and he backed me against the table digging his fingers into my skirt. The kettle started whistling and he led me to his room.

He kicked the door shut with his foot.

"What about the tea?" I asked unbuttoning his coat. I pulled it off of him and dropped it on the floor.

"It'll be warm for later" he answered untying my corset.

For minutes it was just clothes dropping to the floor and heavy breathing. Even if demon's didn't need to breath, we used to.

He gently pushed me down onto the bed and braced both hands on the side of my head. He nuzzled the crook of my neck and kissed my collar bone. "I'm only willing if you are" he whispered.

I nodded. "I trust you" I replied. "I know I shouldn't but I do."

He kissed me fully. "I'll do my best" he said meeting my gaze.

* * *

Claude ran his fingers up and down my arm. He kissed my temple. "I do believe the water has boiled out" he said.

I laughed and smiled. "Oh well" I replied.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I breathed in his scent and sighed.

"I really like you" I said. "I know…we demon's don't generally like other demons…but I like you."

He nodded. "I like you to Scarlett. I'd…I'd like to be your mate if you'd allow it" he told him tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "I realize I have to talk to Sebastian, but-"

I kissed him and bit his lip teasingly. "It's not up to Sebastian who I choose to mate with" I told him.

He ran his fingers down my spine. "So I take that as I yes?" he asked.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "Oui monsieur Faustus" I replied.

He drew his arm around me and closed his eyes. "This means I'll never let you go" he murmured.

I hid a smile and closed my eyes drifting to sleep. _Wouldn't have it any other way. _


	12. Chapter 12

Hey my fellow readers, i just wanted to apologies for the lack of posts. school has been really busy lately and i havent had a chance, not to mention a large bout of writers block...so just bare with me for a little longer. sorry.


	13. Returns

Returns

"Hmm…I do believe Christmas is right around the corner" Claude said running his hand up and down my arm. He kissed my shoulder and squeezed my arm softly. "I believe Lord Phantomhive is hosting a a Christmas Eve party yes?"

I turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And where are you getting at?" I asked brushing a lock of hair from his face. "Do you want an invite?"

He lips quirked up into a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind accompanying me on a nice stroll in town that evening. Perhaps a nice moonlight picnic in the woods" he answered.

"So tempting" I said tapping my chin in mock thought.

I barely muffled my squeal as he rolled over and braced his hands on either side of my head hovering over me. He looked down at me and smirked as he started kissing his way down my chest.

"Claude what you doing?" I whispered.

He didn't answer and kept going lower. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle that turned into a small moan.

"C..Claude" I stammered blushing.

I only got a hum in response.

"Maybe I will join you on the c…Christmas date" I breathed as my eyes slipped closed.

Claude chuckled and came back up nuzzling the crook of my neck.

"How about a bath before you go?" he asked.

I squealed as he lifted me up still wrapped in a mound of sheets and carried me to the bathroom setting me on the counter. He turned on the faucet and slowly peeled the sheets off of my body. I cocked my head to the side letting a wave of curls cascade down the side of my face and watched him through slit eyes.

"My dear if you keep looking at me like that I might just act on demon instinct" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered and giggled. "Perhaps that's what I in tented" I replied.

I shrugged out of my cloak as I stepped into the manor. I folded it across my arm and made my way to the kitchen in search of Sebastian. I heard voices as a approached and froze in my spot. I listened to the second voice. It was deep and of so familiar.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. Alexander was sitting across from Sebastian at the small kitchen table.

"Scarlett. I wasn't expecting you home so early" he said once he saw me.

"Yes well…my plans were altered" I lied as I walked over.

I nearly visibly tensed when Alexander's gaze fell on me.

"Scarlett. It's been so long" he said as he stood up. He took hold of my hand squeezing It before brushing his lips against the top of my hand.

I slipped my hand from his grasp. "Has it been that long already?" I asked.

His lips lifted into the corners and he chuckled. "Always so modest" he replied. He turned to face Sebastian. "Thank you for the tea but I must be on my way."

Sebastian nodded and walked him to the door. I Pulled off both gloves he touched and made a promise to burn them. I visibly shivered and turned to leave the kitchen.

"I assume you won't be joining us for Christmas?"

I looked up at Sebastian who was holding out a letter. "From Claude" he added.

_That sneaky little demon, _I thought taking the letter.

"Yes…he invited me out that night. A picnic in the woods" I answered with a shrug. "I'll be in my room."

* * *

Alexander tsked under his breath and shook his head. Had she forgotten that he owns her? That her heart is his? Her soul belongs to him? He took off his gloves and set them on the wooden table in his room at the Inn. Perhaps she needed to be reminded again.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry its short, but dont worries i have a big idea i plan to execute...right after someone gives me back my flash drive

*glares at Alois*


	14. Gifts

Gifts:

"Claude are we there yet?" I asked. I paid no mind to the evident whine in my voice.

He chuckled and kept his hands firmly over my eyes.

"Almost there love. Just be patient" he told me.

I sighed and let him lead me. So far I knew were in the woods outside of London. Far from the prying eyes of people. We came to stop shortly after the small conversation and I sniffed the air licking my lips in approval at the delicious smell.

"What is that heavenly scent?" I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself" he answered.

He moved his hands and I covered my mouth in surprise. There was a beautifully set picnic underneath to intertwined weeping willow tree's. And on the picnic blanket were two little girls, yes sadly they were deceased but their souls, I could smell the pureness from where we stood.

"They were orphans…I bribed that blonde reaper into letting me take them…died in their sleep" Claude murmured.

I turned around and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"They're perfect" I whispered.

He took my hand lacing our fingers together before he led me over to the picnic blanket. They were fairly young little girls. Twins if I had to guess. Midnight black ringlets of hair, and porcelain skin. I knelt down and ran my fingers over their cheeks.

"They're always so pretty dead" I mused.

"Is that so?" Claude asked.

I nodded. "They're at peace, not a care in the world…in a word pretty."

"Hmm…well I have to argue that you're quite pretty alive yourself" he whispered reaching out and catching a lock of my hair.

I smiled and blushed.

"You're too sweet" I replied.

He leaned over and kissed me. Brushing his lips over mine teasingly before I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, opening my mouth willingly as his tongue darted its way across my lips.

He pushed me down bracing his hands on either side of my head. I moaned softly as he ghosted his lips across my collar bone. I snaked my hands insides his jacket already working to get the buttons off his shirt.

"What about the souls?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"They can wait" I purred.

He smirked and bit my shoulder. I hissed and practically tore his shirt throwing it to who knows where. He licked the spot he had bitted. I hummed in approval and worked on removing his tie meeting his lips in a kiss.

I curled closer to Claude and pressed a kiss to his should blade licking some of the dry blood off of my lips. He had his eyes closed and his chest was rising steadily. He wasn't asleep…just content. Surprisingly rare for a demon.

His arm tightened around me as I shifted a little. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Perhaps we should leave scratching out of it hmm?"

I blushed and traced the already forming scar on his shoulder from where my nails nearly dug into him. He let out a faint growl as I pressed a tad too hard on the sore wound.

"You did that on purpose" he whispered.

I feigned innocents and drew my hand back. "Why little ole me?"

He rolled over so he was on top of me again. He smirked nibbling on my collar bone.

"Besides you're mister bitter over here" I pointed out.

He smiled but it quickly faltered when there was movement among the trees. He stood up pulling on his pants as he did so. He handed me his shirt which I gladly accepted.

He growled.

"Down little spider…we wouldn't want you to alarm the young lady."

I hissed as Alexander came out into view. He gave a feral smile.

"Scarlett…how is my little serpent hmm?" he asked.

"Stay away from her" Claude growled keeping his eyes trained on Alexander as he moved towards us.

Alexander smirked and pulled something out of his pocket and we both stiffened.

"It's very hard to find Angel tears you know" he said looking at the vile. "After all, they are quite complicated. Tears of happiness and it increases pleasure and tears of dread, sadness and anger and it's enough to kill a demon slowly and painfully."

He made his way around Claude and I stiffened as he came up behind me. Claude growled as moved towards us. Alexander held up the vile and Claude once again stiffened. Alexander shook his head. He cupped the side of my face stroking it with his thumb.

"You stupid girl. If you had stayed loyal to me none of this would've happened. You were my queen and you throw it all away for this, this vermin, this filth.

I stiffened as he backhanded me across the face.

"You deserve to suffer" he hissed.

He gripped me the throat and forced my mouth open. I sank my teeth into his arm but he only forced me down more. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claude slowly make his way up to Alexnader.

"You know I never did get a chance to ask which type these were" he laughed as he forced my mouth open and draining the contents of the vile. It burned my throat. I coughed and choked. Tears streamed down my throat.

He smiled pleased with himself. "Merry Christmas dear...hope its a joy."

Claude grabbed Alexander by the throat and threw him against the tree. His skull made contact with the trunk and he just laid on the ground.

I opened my mouth to speak but it burned. Claude kneeled in front of me. My breath came out in ragged breaths.

"It'll be okay. Just stay with me Scarlett" he soothed.

I blinked back tears, red blurring my vision. He cursed and grabbed a piece of cloth gently dabbing my eyes. He wrapped the blanket around me and lifted me up.

"It'll be okay" he whispered. "I promise."

I kept my gaze fixed on Alexander's body and curled closer to Claude as Alexnader's head turned and he smiled at me. Blood was caked on the side of his face but he still smiled.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears, tasting the blood on my lips but I could not get his smile out of my head. It was burned on, and it scared me.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally i was able to post a new chapter. I got my flash drive back finally. Any way hope you like the chapter :)


	15. It'll Be Okay

It'll be alright:

Claude paced back and forth in the hall outside of Scarlett's room. He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands. He looked up as Sebastian stepped out wiping his hands on a towel.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She stopped crying, and I was able to assess the damage…" he trailed off shaking his head. "It's not good Claude. She's mute."

Claude's step faltered as he stared at him. "What do you mean mute?"

"She's lost her voice. She can't speak."

Claude's shoulder's sagged in defeat. He leaned against the wall not entirely sure what he should do. He shook his head scrubbing a hand down his face.

Sebastian stood there. "Claude, perhaps you should see her, she's worried about you."

Claude nodded and pushed himself off the wall and approached the door. Sebastian turned and walked down the hall.

"I'll prepare some spice tea" he spoke over his shoulder.

Claude stepped into her room spotting Scarlett's form sitting in front of the fire place. She was wearing a thin nightgown with her arm wrapped around her knees. He sat behind her and drew her into his embrace. She curled into him and he could feel her shaking. Claude did the first thing that came to mind and started to sing softly while rocking back and forth.

How was I supposed to know  
Just how perfect you would be  
My love grew with your little heart  
A miracle it seems to me

All the riches in the world  
May not fall into your hands  
Life won't always treat you fair  
But stand you will to its demands  
I can't promise you a diamond ring  
Or a castle in the sky  
But I will give you all my love  
And a perfect lullaby

Keep on beating little heart  
Sleeping safely in my arms  
Rest your eyes my precious one  
You are safe from all harm

So long as the winds blow and mountains rest sure  
As true as the ocean is blue my love endures

Scarlett blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and picked it up setting her on the bed. She grabbed his hand tugging him down until he was lying with her.

Claude smiled at her. "You're turning me soft Scarlett" he whispered.

She smiled innocently at him before letting her eyes close.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he quietly shut the door to his younger sister's room. She had little Fautus wrapped around her finger.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry its a short chapter, its more like a filler. the lullaby he's sining is called **A Perfect Lullaby **  
by Matt Logan and Elisabeth Tinnes. I figured its fitting for the chapter. Next chapter will be longer and more event filled


	16. promises

Promises:

"Sighing and looking at the clock isn't going to make Claude arrive faster" Sebastian pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the window.

"Sebastian? Is my tea ready yet?" Ciel asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes my lord. I shall bring it up to you-"

"I shall take my tea outside today. Scarlett…care to join me?" Ciel interrupted.

I smiled and followed him out. Sebastian shook his head and went back to the tea. We sat at the table in the open patio.

"Ah before I forget…I picked this up for you" Ciel said holding out a small leather bound notebook and a quill pen. "I thought that since you aren't able to speak that you could write and we or other people you speak with just pass it back and forth."

My smiled widened and pulled him into a hug before opening the notebook and writing in it.

_Thank you Ciel…It means a lot._

He blushed. "I'm glad you liked it…I wasn't sure of which one you'd like."

_I would've liked it either way._

"Ciel!"

Ciel groaned as Alois ran over and hugged him.

"It's been so dreadfully long" Alois said pulling back. He shot me a look and took the empty seat next to Ciel.

I stood up and Ciel started to protest. I just smiled. And slipped the small note into this pocket before going to the kitchen. Claude was standing in the doorway and he smiled when I approached. I gave him a little finger wave as I helped Sebastian.

"I've got it…you two have a little fun hmm" Sebastian smirked. "I'll keep the lord's busy with a game."

* * *

"I think Ciel has got quite the crush on you" Claude murmured as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

We were lying in the green house on the small loveseat. He had one arm around my waist the other playing with my fingers.

_Why do you say that?_

"He practically shot daggers at me as we walked away…and he seemed very reluctant to let you leave."

_He's thirteen Claude…and he's a child, it's harmless anyways._

Claude shrugged and tightened his grip. "Well…even so, I don't share and I don't plan to."

_I'm not a toy._

He chuckled and tilted my chin up. "No, you're a porcelain creation."

I raised an eyebrow and pulled away from him to stand up.

"Now what are you doing?" he asked.

_You have to catch me first._

I grinned and ran out of the greenhouse Claude close behind on my heels. I ran over to where Ciel and Alois were playing a game of croquet and tapped Ciel on the shoulder.

"Are you playing tag?" he asked.

I nodded and grinned staying out of Claude's reach.

"Oh so are we on team's now?" Claude asked?

I smiled innocently standing between Alois and Ciel. I wrote something down and showed it to both of them.

_If you both stick with me, I'll sneak you sweets after dinner._

"Sorry Claude but I'm with Scarlett" Alois grinned.

Ciel nodded in agreement as Sebastian approached. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"It seems our young master's have sided against us in a game of tag" Claude supplied.

"Young master, I am deeply hurt" Sebastian mocked. "It seems we must retaliate Claude."

They smirked at each other before their gazes turned to us.

"This is the part where we run right?" Ciel asked.

They nodded and we ran.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of silent giggles as Claude mock growled before pouncing. He braced his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me smiling.

"You give quite a chase" he breathed.

I smiled innocently and wrapped my arms around his neck ghosting my lips against his. He whined in annoyance as I pulled back.

"You're so mean" he frowned kissing me.

I smiled and kissed back as he deepened it. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I willingly parted my lips. He made a pleased growl in the back of his throat as I wove my fingers through his hair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Claude pulled away and glared at Sebastian.

"What?" he asked.

"It seems we have a problem" Sebastian said.

Claude sat up and I frowned.

"Ciel and Alois ask that you join them for tea" Sebastian told me. "They're in the sun room."

I nodded and slipped out of the room tempted to eavesdrop but changed my mind. I shook my head and walked down the hall to Ciel's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ciel answered. It came out somewhat strained.

I opened the door and poked my head in and smiled. Alois had Ceil dressed up in one of his little costumes. Ciel scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. I walked over and teasingly tugged on the sailors tie.

"It suits you Ciel" Alois said matter of fact.

I shook my head and pointed to the bathroom. Ciel willingly went slamming the door in Alois's face. He frowned and glared at me.

"You ruin everything" he said before walking out.

"Umm…Scarlett could you help me?" Ciel asked.

I laughed to myself as I opened the bathroom door and saw him trying to get the tie off of his neck. I knelt down in front of him and began to untie it.

"Soo…um you really like Fautus huh?" he asked shifting from foot to foot.

I nodded and set the tie on the bathroom counter. I smiled at him and patted his head slipping another into his pocket.

"You'll still have tea with us right?" he asked.

I nodded.

* * *

Ciel snored peacefully and Sebastian chuckled to himself as he collected the articles of clothing scattered around the room. He paused when he spotted a piece of paper and picked it up unfolding it.

_Ciel, _

_I want you to know that despite the fact that I am indeed with Claude, it does not mean that I do not care for you. I promise that as long as you are in Sebastian's care I will not leave you…besides Sebastian can get pretty overbearing. That is a promise I am willing to make and keep._

_Scarlett_

Sebastian refolded the note and set it on the nightstand. He smiled and ran his hand through Ciel's hair, a habit he picked up from watching the young lord sleep.

"Pleasant dreams my lord" he whispered.

* * *

Author's note:

Ta da...thought id add in a little SebastianxCiel fluff...might add a little more latter on...anywho enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

I feel so bad about not posting anything. I've been really busy working and my beta editor has been pretty sick these past few weeks. I will be trying to post soon, but until then some of my stories will be on hiatus. So sorry, i hope you all forgive me.


End file.
